Yusuke's Mom and more
by midnighticeprincess
Summary: A very strange parody to Stacy's Mom by Fountains of Wayne...sung by Kuwabara! Now with a new parody!
1. Yusuke's Mom

MIP: Hello everyone, once again! This is a very strange parody that popped in my head one day. Okay, here we go...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yusuke's Mom  
  
Kuwabara: Yusuke can I come over after school? (after school)  
  
I can hang around and try to look cool. (to look cool)  
  
Did your mom get back from her drinking spree? (drinking spree)  
  
And isn't it strange, or is she trying to look at me? (to look at me)  
  
You know I'm not the idiot that I used to be.  
  
I'm all mature now, Yusuke, can't you see?  
  
Yusuke's mom has got it goin' on.  
  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long.  
  
Yusuke can't you see, she's the perfect girl for me.  
  
I know it might be wrong but, I'm in love with Yusuke's mom.  
  
Yusuke do you remember when we saw that skunk(saw that skunk)  
  
(Yusuke: Kuwabara, I don't remember seeing a skunk before! AND WHY ARE YOU SINGING ABOUT MY MOM, HUH?  
  
Kuwabara: Chill out, Urameshi.)  
  
Your mom came out, she was a little drunk.(A little drunk)   
  
I could tell she was drinking by the way she smelled.(way she smelled)  
  
And the way she said, "Your head looks like it's swelled."(like it's swelled) (a/n: I changed this so it sounds better and makes more sense!   
  
You know how Kuwabara's head looks all funky.)   
  
And I know that you think it's just a fantasy.  
  
But since your dad walked out your mom could use a guy like me!  
  
Yusuke's mom has go it goin' on.  
  
She's all I want, and I waited for so long.  
  
Yusuke can't you see, she's the perfect girl for me.  
  
I know it might be wrong but, I'm in love with Yusuke's mom.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei(It's acually Ani, but I call her Rei now): That.....was freaky. I think I'm scarred for life.  
  
MIP: I liked it!! R&R!!!! 


	2. Girl all the Smart Guys Want

MIP: I'm baaaack! I'm just turning this into a parody thing...well, the song this time is "Girl All the Bad Guys Want" by Bowling for Soup. Enjoy!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Girl All the Smart Guys Want  
  
Yusuke: 8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waiting  
  
to finally talk to a girl a little smarter than me.  
  
Her name is Keiko, she's a smart one with straight A's,  
  
she's on the honor's roll; I guess that's kinda okay.  
  
And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing.  
  
She doesn't notice me!  
  
Cuz she's watching orchestras, screamin' over smart guys,  
  
Listenin' to classical, A+'s in her eye's.  
  
It's kinda like a movie, she's looking through me,   
  
if you were me then you'd be screamin' someone shoot me.  
  
As I fail misrably, tryin' ta get the girl all the smart guys want!  
  
She's the girl all the smart guys want!  
  
She likes the jazz, and I like Evanescence.   
  
Her CD changers full of songs that make me fall asleep.  
  
She said she'd like to get a guy just like her.  
  
She'll never know she's the one I wish I could keep.  
  
And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing.  
  
She'll never notice me!  
  
Cuz she's watchin' orchestras, screamin' over smart guys,  
  
listenin' to classical, A+'s in her eyes.  
  
She likes em with a good report.  
  
Not a one to retort.  
  
Passin' all his classes, should be wearin' glasses!  
  
It's kinda like a movie, she's lookin' through me,  
  
if you were me than you'd be screamin' someone shoot me.  
  
As I fail miserbly, tryin' ta get the girl all the smart guys want!  
  
She's the girl all the smart guys want!  
  
She's the girl all the smart guys want!  
  
She's the girl all the smart guys want!  
  
There she goes again with her uniform on, and wind blowin' through her hair. She's breakin' my heart, I just wanna be with her.   
  
I wish love could just occur!  
  
Now I'm watchin' orchestra's, tryin' ta be a smart guy.  
  
Listenin' to classical, A+'s in my eyes,   
  
I can't have a good report, I ain't passin classes, all I got's some cigarettes!  
  
It's kinda like a movie, she's lookin' through me,  
  
if you were me than you'd be screamin' someone shoot me.  
  
As I fail miserbly, tryin' ta get the girl all the smart guys want!  
  
She's the girl all the smart guys want!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
MIP: There you have it.  
  
Rei: Yusuke only wishes he has straight A's... 


End file.
